headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charmed: Witch Way Now?
; Brad Kern; Aaron Spelling; E. Duke Vincent; Peter Chomsky; Daniel Cerone | starring = Alyssa Milano; Rose McGowan; Holly Marie Combs; Brian Krause; Julian McMahon; Dorian Gregory | previous = "Womb Raider" | next = "A Witch's Tail (Part 1)" }} "Witch Way Now?" is the twenty-second episode of season four of the supernatural fantasy series Charmed and the eighty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by executive producer Brad Kern. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, May 16th, 2002 at 8:00 pm. In this episode, the Angel of Destiny appears in Halliwell Manor and offers to remove the Charmed Ones' magic powers as a reward for defeating the Source of All Evil. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Charmed was created by Constance M. Burge. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 4301088. * This is the final episode of season four. * This episode has been made available on disc six of the Charmed: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. It has also been made available on the Charmed: The Complete Series collection. * This is the first and only episode of Charmed directed by Brad Kern. * This is Brad Kern's fourteenth episode on the series as a writer. * This is actress Leslie Grossman's first work in the supernatural fantasy genre. * Actor Bruce Campbell is best known for playing the role of one-handed ass-kicker Ash Williams in the Evil Dead multimedia franchise. * Actress Samantha Shelton also played a Los Angeles based magazine editor in the 2007 film Rise: Blood Hunter. * This is actress Gwen Stewart's first work in the supernatural fantasy genre. She will go on to play a character named Mrs. Stewart in the "Almost Home" episode of True Blood in 2014. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Cole Turner: I'm a demon with a soul, Phoebe. It's rather unique to the cosmos. .... * Piper Halliwell: You can't just freeze the whole world and come in here and drop a bombshell like that and expect a quick decision. .... * Paige Matthews: How am I meant to distract those guys without using magic? * Piper Halliwell: Well, you'll just have to use some of your God-given magic Paige's blouse .... * Phoebe Halliwell: You're pregnant! * Piper Halliwell: Who's pregnant? * Phoebe Halliwell: *You're* pregnant! * Piper Halliwell: I'm pregnant? .... * Piper Halliwell: Okay, in case anyone is wondering, we are officially screwed. .... * Cole Turner: This is the Wasteland, where all vanquished demons end up. The beast feeds on their essence, their powers. * Phoebe Halliwell: So what are you dong here? * Cole Turner: Hanging on to our love. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2002 television episodes Category:Brad Kern Category:James L. Conway Category:Jonathan Levin Category:Nell Scovell Category:Jon Pare Category:Aaron Spelling Category:E. Duke Vincent Category:Peter Chomsky Category:Daniel Cerone Category:Alyssa Milano Category:Rose McGowan Category:Holly Marie Combs Category:Brian Krause Category:Julian McMahon Category:Dorian Gregory Category:Dakin Matthews Category:Leslie Grossman Category:Bruce Campbell Category:Samantha Shelton Category:Gwen Stewart Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified